Of thunder, lightning, and a new place
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: That was the first night that Canada spent without France, in England's house. He was crying, and then a redhead man came onto the room and told him that he was his uncle.


**• Fandom**: Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo: **Of thunder, lightning, and a new place.  
**• Claim:** Scotland, Canada.  
**• Summary:** Was the first night that Canada spent without France, in England's house. He was crying, and then a redhead man came onto the room and told him that he was his uncle.  
**• Warner:** OC - Scotland.  
**• A/N: **This is the first time I write a fic in English, and obviously isn't my first language, so if you notice anything wrong with grammar or spell please tell me and I will try to fix it. Thanks to my two betas: **scath-wolff** and **Azturial**.  
+If anyone want help me with the language please send me a mp, I will really appreciate it! :)  


* * *

  
The first night that Canada spent with his new caretaker he was afraid. He was really, really afraid, even when he didn't show it. England was very different; he didn't care about him like France used to do.

Canada sniffled. He tried not to cry, but in the outside it was raining a lot, with thunder and lightning, and the room looked like it was filled up with ghosts or monsters. The little colony shivered in his bed, he didn't wanted to be alone in his big room, a big one for a little child like him. He usually didn't cry for that kind of things, but that night he was feeling lonely and he wanted some company.

He sobbed a little more, and hugged his polar bear at his side, Kumajirou smells familiar to him.

"France, take me with you, only this night" he thought. He knew perfectly that France wouldn't come to take him anymore, even if he wanted; England made sure that Canada knew it.

He heard voices out of the door, and unconsciously Canada had the hope that it was France (even England), that came with him and say him that all will be all right. A redheaded male opened the door and showed his face into the barely lightened room, Canada did not know him.

"Hallo, boy" the man said, he had a little smile in his face and a cigarette in one of his hands. "I heard somebody crying, so I came to have a look." The man came onto the room and walked close to Canada, he gave a full look to the colony, and then he looked surprised. "You look very familiar to me, but you are not America, tell me, who are you, lad?"

"Umm…" Canada was not sure what he was supposed to answer. The man was a perfect stranger, but he shouldn't be a bad person, because that was England's house. The man smiled at him, he looked kind. "I am Canada" he answered with soft voice.

"Canada? Umm Canada… Ah, sure! I remembered you; you are France's boy, aren't you? France told me a lot about you when he was in Europe, we are good friends, to the dismay of my little brother" the man laughed, and maybe in this part of the night he noticed that he hadn't told his name to the boy yet. "I am Scotland, England's big brother; I guess that makes me your uncle."

"You and France are friends? But England hates him" Canada murmured, and looked at Scotland.

"England hates a lot of people, not only France, don't care about him" said Scotland, and sat at the bed. "By the way, why were you crying? England told you something?"

Canada blushed, now, in the company of his —recently discovered— uncle, he feeling so embarrassed to act like a child (even if he was, in fact, a child). Scotland had told him that he and France were close friends, and what would happen if France told Scotland a lot of good things about Canada? If Scotland knew what the reason of his crying was, maybe he would tell France, and then his big brother will not be so proud of him and his behave anymore.

"Hey, hey, calm down! Do not cry again, okay? I will tell you a story, but do not cry… I do not like when a small child cries" said Scotland, looking down at the small boy at his side, who had his eyes full of tears. Canada nodded and Scotland sighed with truly relief. "This story is about a boy named Tam Lin, who was kidnapped by the Queen of the Fairies"

Canada didn't believe in fairies, France had told him that they didn't exist, but he wouldn't interrupt the story of his uncle anyways, because with Scotland there, he didn't feel lonely anymore. When Scotland finished his story, Canada was asleep.


End file.
